Secrets of a Vampire
by lildevil2012
Summary: this is about a vamparic girl who has just met sesshomaru...will she fall in love with him? what will inuyasha say about this? all answers will be answered in the story...sorry if the summary sucked it's my first one.
1. A beautiful Young Girl

uhh...i don't own sesshomaru,i just make the stories and create charaters...i do own amaya, taro and a bit more that will come up later in the story...hope ya like!

Secrets of a Vampire

by: lildevil2012

Chapter 1: meeting her…

Sesshomaru had just left college for vacation just like everyone else. It was Halloween and he was being himself and staying as far as he could away from his half-breed brother, Inuyasha.

Kids ran past him giggling and laughing but what questioned him were the laughs and giggles of the young girl he took care of, Rin. He walked up to his house to see Rin dancing with this beautiful girl. Rin's small hands held onto four of the girl's fingers. This girl was wearing a black and red mini skirt with a devil's tail on it and a strapless shirt to match. She also had long blueish sliver hair like his with little devil horns on top. They stopped then looked up at sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-san!" Rin squealed as she ran up to sesshomaru, hugging his legs.

"Who's your friend?"Sesshomaru asked eyeing every inch of her.

"This is Taro's cousin, Amaya," she replied,"she's how I get home from school everyday."

Sesshomaru looked up at the Amaya,"Rin go put your costume on so we can go." Rin ran past her and Amaya looked deep into the handsome demons eyes. "You're a demon. A very powerful one as well."

"How would you know?" he asked.

She replied with a simple, "Senses." Then sighing she added, "Rin told me a lot about you…So I've always wanted to meet you."

Amaya pulled off her sunglasses, reviling her icy blue eyes. This girl wasn't human either.

"So whats going on? What are they getting ready for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Some Halloween party at their school. Care to join?" the silver/blue haired girl asked, smirking slightly.

"Sure. I'll join."

"Yo! Sesshomaru has a girl." A voice yelled out.

Sesshomaru sighed,"This must be your ignorant little brother, huh? "she asked him out of curiosity.

"Yep…What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Nothing…we just stopped because we saw you with a girl and was hopping that you weren't gonna kill her." The silver haired hanyou replied.

"He's not gonna kill her." A man said as his walked past inuyasha with his ponytail bouncing with every step he took.

"Hi kouga." Amaya said dully as she spotted his girlfriend, Ayame.

"My cousin can defend herself, mutt." Kouga stated,"she has 2 guns under her skirt to defend herself. Now who's dangerous, stupid?"

Inuyasha glared at Amaya, who just sent waves of evil death glares back at him.

"I wouldn't get near her. She isn't human. You get too close to her and she'll suck you dry." Ayame said smiling.

"Suck us dry? What do you mean by that?" the young fox demon asked.

"She's a vampire ok? Destructor of mankind…" kouga choked out as Amaya kicked him in the stomach.

"You two ready?" Amaya asked Rin and Taro.

They nodded then jumped into her car followed by Amaya and Sesshomaru.

It's almost 10:00 pm and the kids are still up trick or treating. Sesshomaru has learned a lot about this devilish vampire. She was the lead singer in a band, she's beaten up Ayame plenty of times, and she's not afraid of anything but…spiders.

"How did you come to meet Rin, Sesshomaru?" Amaya asked turning down her music then glancing up to him.

"I found her while she was running away from her abusive parents. I never told them what happened to them…" She glanced at the mirror looking at Taro and Rin. Both of them were just chatting away when Amaya slammed on the breaks.

"What the hell was thatall about!" screamed Taro, clutching onto his seatbelt.

"What did you say?" Amaya yelled back as she watched the man in front of her car.

"Amaya, get out of the car now!" the guy demanded, "That's an order!"

Taro gasped he knew who the man was…his stepfather.

"Where is he? Amaya, I demand you tell me where Taro is!" he yelled as he pounded his fist on the hood of Amaya's brand new black mustang.

"Watch this." She put the car in reverse backed up then drove around him,"Taro, you're stayin' with me…your dad's been drinking again."

"Yes coz." Taro said smiling.

"So this is how you got locked up with him?" sesshomaru asked.

She nodded as she pulled into his driveway next to his own car. They got out and Amaya checked out the hood of her car,"Ah! No damage!" her eyes caught onto Sesshomaru's car, "The devil's hot ride. A nice lookin' GT2000. Man, I don't even have this kinda money." She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"That's because you keep buying new motorcycles." Taro crossed his arms smiling.

She followed Sesshomaru into the house as he looked down at her.

_How on earth can this girl look so innocent but be so evil at the same time? Amaya has a heart it's just partly melted…somewhat like mine._

"So you're a motorcycle kind of girl?" he asked.

"Course I am! I have ten of'em." She stated proudly, "Do you race?"

"Race?" Both Taro and Rin asked.

"Yea…that's how come I get so much money."

"So that's where I've seen you from." Amaya said playing with her nails.

"What do you mean?" He asked still with no emotion.

"You drive the 'silver dragon' right?" he nodded, "so you've heard of the dude named Viper…right?"

"Yea…But Viper's a guy…"

"Nuh-uh! Viper's a girl…me. Ask Joey…He'll tell you."

"Well you're gonna race tomorrow?"

"Yea, well I'll see you tomorrow. Nice meeting you, Sesshomaru. Come on, Taro…I have a bike to finish."

He waved to Rin and Sesshomaru then hopped into Amaya's car. She gave Sesshomaru one of her breath taking secret smiles then drove off.

"Amaya, do you like Sesshomaru?"

"What make's you think that? Boy, I oughta smack you."

"No. Be honest."

"No…not like that. More like a friend and a racing buddy."

This same conversation went between Sesshomaru and rin...But a little different.

"Sesshomaru-san? Do you think Amaya-san is pretty?" Rin asked as she popped into the garage where sesshomaru was working on his car. His head jolted up then slammed against the hood on his car.

"Oww! Whats makes you think that Rin?" he asked back; rubbing the back of his hair.

"I donno. I was just asking."

Sesshomaru sighed,"Rin, go get ready for bed."

She bowed then ran back into the house as he started back on what he was doing.

_Do I like her? I mean she IS beautiful…but I just meet her. I can not fall in love. It's no more than a distraction! It'll only show my weaknesses, even if she is strong, emotionless, bad, evil…wait! Stop! Evil thoughts go away! Damn!_

_a.n: so well this is my first fanfiction and i hoped you liked it and i hope you review it for me._


	2. Racing 4 Life or Love

(i own both nishi and joey...viper is amaya for all you slow minded people!)

The next afternoon, Taro was up watching weekend cartoons, like always but Amaya was on the couch, still sleeping the day away, she was in her pajama's and her friend, Nishi ,was over with her, half asleep on the other couch. Nishi had long green hair with lime colored eyes. She was fit and cute…like all the other two girls in their band.

"What did you guys do last night?" Taro asked.

"What do we always do every Halloween?" Nishi replied back with a question.

"Oh…so you two went out like always. How much blood was it this time?"

"Enough to knock you out like that." She replied pointing to Amaya.

The door bell rang and Nishi got up to answer it. She looked at the man standing behind Rin and kinda lost herself.

"Rin, is this you're dad or something?"

"No. this is Sesshomaru…he's like my brother."

"Yea…ok. I understand. Come in." they walked in followed by another guy, Joey. Nishi introduced herself then shook Amaya to wake up.

"No. I don't wanna get up!" Amaya mumbled into her pillow.

"But your boyfriend's here."

"I don't have a boyfriend…I'm single."

"Yea…'bout that…a guy is here for ya…make that two."

Amaya sniffed the air softly the waved.

"Hey Sesshomaru…Hey Joey."

"Hey." They both said dully and in a tired way.

"Amaya, come here. We have an issue to talk about." Joey said.

Now Joey was a good lookin' guy but… he was gay. Not everyone knew that. Just Sesshomaru and Amaya. Joey had short black hair, navy blue eyes, a girl attitude, and a smile that could stop a woman or man in their tracks.

Amaya fixed her hair, straightened her pajamas and sat at her table with the guys.

"What's going on, Joey?" Amaya yawned.

"After the last race, someone has been planting bombs alongside the course," Joey started, "so when you're drifting or poppin' wheelies: glares at Amaya: watch out."

"That's some major bullcrap, dude. Why would someone that stupid put them on the course when we're not the only ones who drive on there?" Amaya asked along with Sesshomaru.

Joey shrugged, "Just be careful…you do have a race tonight. Plus I'm not tryin' to go to jail for street racing."

Amaya stretched her long body in her chair,"Damn…" she whispered, "I'll see you tonight."

"Alright." Joey replied messing up Amaya's hair again.

"What happened to you last night? Get drunk or something?" Sesshomaru asked the ice blue colored eyed woman sitting next to him.

"When Taro went to sleep last night, Nishi and I went 'out'. Is that ok with you or did I have to ask for permission?" she asked him in a teasing manner.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now umm…can I talk to you alone, please?"

Nishi watched as they walked away. Something was going on between them and she was gonna find out.

"You guys stay here…I'll be right back."

_Does Amaya like this Sesshomaru guy? When she's in love or something she'll tell me out of all people. Not a lie have I heard from her…ever! This better be something I can deal with._

She looked out the kitchen window slightly just to see both Sesshomaru and Amaya talking.

_Ok nothing out of the ordinary…wait…is that a smile? No it can't be a smile! She hasn't smiled in sixteen years after her parents had died! What is going on?_

Sesshomaru stood Amaya up and glance at her outfit.

"Do you wear mini skirts all the time?" he asked.

"No. just when it's Halloween."

"Just what kind of girl are you?"

"Tomboy…the type of girl who hates dresses or anything resorting to girly type stuff." Amaya replied.

"Hmm…what happened to your parents?"

"They died sixteen years ago in a plane crash… I was the only survivor."

"Yet you seem calm about it, why?"

"Because, my father always told me that emotions always get in the way so put them aside or throw them away."

"I know how you feel."

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru?" Amaya asked.

"I mean, I really never met my mother, yet my father was so desperate to screw a human…that's how we got Inuyasha."

They both shuddered after that comment. Sesshomaru started to circle her.

_Do I just flat out and tell her that I'm falling in love with her or do I wait… I wait. I can't just tell her now… she might not like me that way…yet._

"Go get ready for the races…they start in a bit."

"Wait! You're tellin' me that I've been asleep all freakin' day?"

"Yep…"

"Bummer…" Amaya whispered.

Later on that night...

"Alright, alright… we've got the usual. I don't even gotta say the names," Joey said, "so let the good times roll!"

Sesshomaru looked over at his brother, who was in the blue car next to him just as the race started. Kouga was in second, Inuyasha in forth, Sesshomaru in first, Sango was in fifth and Kagome in sixth.

Minutes passed and no one has hit a bomb yet. Yet the guys-except Sesshomaru- were so paranoid, they couldn't keep their focus on the road.

_If they can just focus, maybe we can get through this race without hitting a bomb._

An explosion was heard behind Sesshomaru. He looked into his rearview mirror and saw that someone hit a bomb.

_Damn! I know this course and so do they… how the hell can you not hit a bomb without seeing it in the first place?_

Back at the arena, Viper (Amaya) watched the race from the big screen, completely ignoring her fans. She was more focused on the race than anyone.

"Yo! Viper, we need ya out there!" yelled Joey from the garage. Viper jumped over the barrier, pulled off her jacket then ran into the garage leaving her fans shocked and traumatized... Uhh... They never knew that Viper was a girl.

She pulled a car cover off one the car no one was supposed to touch... A black mustang with red neon lights on the bottom, blue racing stripes, racing seats...The works. It was hers. Amaya had been working on this car for a year and a half. Now she was gonna use it to help out all the guys in this one accident.

Sesshomaru just lied on the ground clutching his arm and feeling his blood drip of the side of his stomach.

_Damn...Is this how my life will end? Have i wasted my life on something stupid? I can not die like this..._

Out in the distance he could hear music. The music was loud but he was only minding the lyrics.

**_Time to die_** (that repeats 4 times)

_So I'm going to die? Great just great...What have I done to disserve this?_

When he thought about it... The music he heard was gone and he heard something completely different.

_**Will you give in to me? **_

_**It seems you're having some trouble  
in dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me**_

"Come on Sesshomaru," a female's voice chuckled, "Relax...Don't be so tense and let me help you." He felt the woman cup his chin and though the smoke was still lingering in the air, Sesshomaru could not smell her scent nor see her. She chuckled again, "Sesshomaru, it's time to die..."

He woke up in cold sweat clutching his neck...Was he dreaming or was it real? This woman had snapped his neck but he had no neck brace to prove it. Sesshomaru felt someone grab his hand...It was Amaya…

A/N: well it's up and this site is really confusing...


End file.
